


Verzogen

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, silliness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nee, nee, wenn ich jetzt ne Zusammenfassung poste, dann ist der Witz schon platt, bevor er überhaupt aufgepustet wurde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich vermute, dass die Fakten hierin etwas krumm sind, aber ich habe mutig beschlossen das zu ignorieren :D

 

 

„Moinsen, Nadeshda.“ Thiel klang etwas genervt. War irgendwie noch ganz schön kalt draußen für Anfang Mai und außerdem viel zu früh. Er gähnte und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Zum Glück war im Moment nicht viel zu tun. Deshalb hatten sie ja auch beschlossen ... Sein Blick fiel auf die Laufmappe auf seinem Schreibtisch. Was war das denn?

Er lehnte sich vor und schlug das schmale Mäppchen auf.

„Ach ja“, kam Nadeshdas Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer. „Hat Frau Kerstens aus der Personalabteilung eben rumgebracht. Da stimmt was nicht. Sagte sie.“ Seine Kollegin war von ihrem Schreibtisch aufgestanden und stand jetzt in seiner Bürotür an den Türrahmen gelehnt.

Thiel wurde heiß im Gesicht. Sein Antrag auf Adressänderung. Verdammter Mist. Er hatte das extra nach Feierabend direkt bei der Kollegin auf den Tisch gelegt. Damit das bloß nicht durch die Hauspost ging. Und jetzt knallte die ihm das einfach hier in einer offenen Mappe wieder auf den Tisch als wäre nichts.

Nadeshda kam ein paar Schritte näher. Schnell schlug er die Mappe wieder zu und schob sie unter einen Stapel Akten. Nadeshda zeigte mit einem Finger dorthin, wo die Mappe gerade verschwunden war.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie umziehen wollen.“

Na super, dann hatte die Kollegin ja nicht nur die Mappe persönlich rumgebracht, sondern sich auch noch mit Nadeshda darüber ausgetauscht. So eine Scheiße. Dann hätte er ja gleich eine Pressekonferenz geben können.

„Ja, nee, ist auch nicht wichtig.“ Und damit sprang er auf, drückte sich an Nadeshda vorbei und ging erstmal zum Kaffeeautomaten.

„Sie hatte noch ne Frage dazu und wollte, dass Sie sie eben zurückrufen.“ Nadeshda ließ nicht locker und war ihm hinterher gebummelt.

„Ja, gut. Ich geh da nachher eben rum.“ Thiel verbrühte sich fast an dem heißen Kaffee, den er zu trinken versucht hatte, obwohl der doch gerade erst aus dem Automaten geflossen war.

„Sie sagte es sei dringend, wegen irgendsoeinem Jahresabschlussdings.“ Damit verschwand Nadeshda wieder in ihrem Büro. Sie hatte wohl auch gemerkt, dass er auf das Thema nicht gut zu sprechen war.

Jahresabschluss? Im Mai? Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Na ja, obwohl ... viele Unternehmen hatten ja ihren Jahresabschluss auch gar nicht im Dezember ... aber sie waren doch staatlich? Komisch. Na ja, vielleicht hatte Nadeshda die Kollegin auch falsch verstanden.

Er ging zurück in sein Büro und hatte sich gerade hingesetzt, da klingelte das Telefon. Sollte er vorher noch eben die Tür zu Nadeshdas Büro schließen, bevor er abhob? Das würde dann aber schon ziemlich auffällig wirken. Er beschloss es zu ignorieren.

„Thiel.“ Hoffentlich nicht Boerne. Hoffentlich nicht Boerne.

„Ja, Boerne hier.“ Mist.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht“, zischte Thiel ins Telefon.

„Sag mal, die Frau Kerstens aus eurer Personalabteilung hat bei mir angerufen ...“, Boerne klang belustigt.

Thiel seufzte auf. Was war das denn jetzt wieder für ein Scheiß? Wieso rief die bei Boerne an? Telefonierte die jetzt überall rum oder was? Er musste das so schnell wie möglich klären.

„Ich regel das.“ Und damit legte er auf.

Er stand auf und wollte gerade Nadeshda Bescheid sagen, dass er eben schnell in der Personalabteilung war, als das Telefon wieder klingelte. Genervt hob er ab.

„Mann, Boerne, ich hab gesagt, ich regel das, ja?“ Er schnaubte fast vor Wut.

„Ähm, Herr Thiel?“ Eine Frauenstimme. Nicht Boerne. Mist blöder.

„Äh, ja. Thiel hier. Was gibt’s?“

„Kerstens, Personalabteilung. Ich hätte da mal eben eine Frage.“

Na super, da war ja die Unruhestifterin. Thiel spürte, wie es in ihm brodelte.

„Sagen Sie mal, wieso können Sie das nicht einfach regeln? Ein kleiner Eintrag in die Personalakte und gut ist. Warum müssen Sie da überall rumtelefonieren?“ Thiel war jetzt echt auf hundertachtzig.

„Also, jetzt kommen Sie mal wieder runter.“ Frau Kerstens hatte ihren strengen Arbeitstonfall aufgesetzt. „Ich muss das doch korrekt bearbeiten. Und dafür muss ich wissen, wie das hier gemeint ist.“

„Ja, mein Gott, wie wird das schon gemeint sein?“ Thiel versuchte jetzt eher leise aber eindringlich ins Telefon zu sprechen. Ein schneller Blick zu Nadeshda bestätigte ihn darin, dass sie an ihrem PC saß und hoffentlich nichts hiervon hören konnte.

„Also, Sie haben hier in der Adressänderung angegeben, dass Sie im selben Gebäude wohnen bleiben? Aber in eine andere Wohnung ziehen?“

„Ja, eben, was ist daran denn so schwer?“

„Aber in der Wohnung wohnt schon jemand. Das geht ja nicht.“

„Wieso geht das nicht?“ Thiel versuchte jetzt die Sprechmuschel mit der Hand abzudecken und noch leiser zu reden.

„Ich kann Sie nicht mehr gut hören. Sie müssen etwas lauter sprechen.“ Frau Kerstens klang beleidigt.

„Das geht jetzt aber nicht“, zischte Thiel in den Hörer.

„Also, ich kenne zufällig die Frau Dr. Haberlein, die in dem gleichen Golfclub ist, wie der Herr Professor Boerne, der nämlich in der Wohnung wohnt, in die Sie einziehen wollen. Und sollte besagter Professor Boerne nicht verstorben oder seinerseits verzogen sein, dann verstehe ich nicht, wie das gehen soll“, Frau Kerstens holte noch einmal tief Luft, um auch den Rest noch unfallfrei aufzählen zu können. „Und mit dem habe ich gerade telefoniert und der hat mir versichert, dass er weder verstorben noch verzogen ist. Obwohl er da einen sehr albernen Witz ... also, nun ja, egal. Auf jeden Fall, wohnt er noch da.“ Damit schien für Frau Kerstens der Fall geklärt.

„Und da kann er auch meiner Meinung nach gern wohnenbleiben.“ Thiel war jetzt einfach nur noch erschöpft. Leute, die ihre Arbeit zu ernst nahmen. Er seufzte. Es wäre doch so einfach gewesen einfach nur eben einen Vermerk zu machen, damit die Post Bescheid wusste wohin seine Gehaltsabrechnung geliefert werden sollte.

„Aber das geht nicht.“ Frau Kerstens klang jetzt, als würde Sie mit einem Fünfjährigen sprechen.

„Und warum geht das nicht?“ Thiel wurde unbeabsichtigt wieder lauter. „Was verstehen Sie denn daran nicht, dass man vielleicht unter Umständen auch mit seinem Lebenspartner zusammen wohnen möchte? Hm? Und jetzt tragen Sie das verdammt nochmal einfach da ein.“ Und damit knallte er den Hörer auf die Gabel. Als er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, schaute er hoch und sah, wie Nadeshda und der IT-Experte aus dem dritten Stock ihn mit offenem Mund aus dem Nebenbüro anstarrten. Na super. Dann hätte er es wirklich als Memo rumschicken können.

„Ich geh mal in die Kantine“, grummelte Thiel und stand auf. Dabei war es doch noch gar nicht Mittag.


	2. Erledigt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ich hab mich total gefreut, dass der (faktisch fragwürdige) erste Teil der Geschichte doch ein wenig Spaß gemacht hat und hab mir gedacht, ich poste den zweiten (faktisch ebenfalls fragwürdigen) Teil auch noch :DD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiriert auch irgendwie durch die schöne Zeichnung von indigo-inferno hier:
> 
> [Klingelschild](http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/138295694501/holly-hop-indigo-inferno-heute-im-bus-nach)
> 
> die dann diese Geschichte inspiriert hat ...
> 
>   [Gravierend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5854813)
> 
>  die dann auch wieder mich inspiriert hat ...
> 
>  
> 
> Und das erinnert mich an diesen Song, den ich sehr mag:
> 
> [The windmills of your mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXFh-mYh2dQ)

 

 

„Ähm, Nadeshda, ich muss nochmal eben schnell weg.“ Thiel schnappte sich die schmale Laufmappe, die er heute morgen mit den notwendigen Unterlagen von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte. Er wußte, dass er eigentlich gar keinen Grund hatte entschuldigend zu klingen. Es war ja schließlich mehr oder weniger eine dienstliche Angelegenheit, aber irgendwie konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass es ihm ein wenig warm unterm Kragen wurde.

„Klar Chef.“ Nadeshda schaute nicht einmal von ihrem PC auf. Er hatte also gar keinen Grund gehabt unischer zu sein.

Schnellen Schrittes machte er sich auf in den dritten Stock. Personalabteilung. Er schauderte. Nur zu lebhaft erinnerte er sich noch an das letzte Mal, als er hier gewesen war. War noch gar nicht so lange her. Ein halbes Jahr. Und jetzt musste er schon wieder diesen schweren Gang antreten. Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht, als er ...

Gar nichts wahrscheinlich. Und diese Frau Kerstens hatte sich ja schon bei der unsäglichen Sache mit der Änderung der Wohnungssituation als äußerst hartnäckig und auch als äußerst humorlos herausgestellt.

Er straffte sich noch einmal, bevor er den Gang hinunterstampfte. So, er würde das jetzt eben schnell erledigen. Zack, zack. Kein Stress. Und dann war die Sache gegessen. Und danach konnte er sofort in die Kantine verschwinden und brauchte nicht einmal mehr im Büro vorbeizuschauen, wo Nadeshda möglicherweise dann doch noch dumme Fragen stellte.

„Ah, Herr Thiel.“ Och nöööö. Was machte denn die Klemm hier? Bloß jetzt ganz normal klingen. Die Staatsanwältin drehte sich zu ihm um und von dem Türrahmen weg, an dem sie gelehnt hatte.

„Ah, Frau Klemm. Was führt Sie hierher?“ Leichter gesagt als getan. Er klang etwas zu erfreut. Und so fühlte er sich wahrlich nicht.

„Am Wochenende findet doch die große Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung im Erbdrostenhof statt. Das müssten Sie doch eigentlich wissen, wo ihr ...“, Frau Klemm schmunzelte ein wenig verschwörerisch und Thiel versuchte nicht die Augen gen Himmel zu verdrehen, „ _Liebster_ doch auch daran teilnehmen wird. Und ich habe noch kurz mit Herrn Backhaus hier einige Details besprochen. Der ist nämlich auch in unserem Förderverein, wissen Sie?“ Sie zeigte in das Büro in dessen Tür sie stand. Thiel nickte und rang sich dem Kollegen gegenüber, der hinter dem Schreibtisch saß, zu einem winzigen Lächeln durch.

Er wollte diese Unterhaltung so schnell wie möglich beenden. In dem Moment sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie eine andere Tür weiter hinten im Gang aufging und Frau Kerstens herauskam. Die würde doch wohl nicht jetzt gerade zum Mittagessen in die Kantine verschwinden, oder?

„Und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie am Samstag auch ...“, Frau Klemm fuhr unbeirrbar fort, obwohl Thiels Augen jetzt Frau Kerstens fixiert hatten, die den Gang hinunter auf sie zu kam.

„... mitkommen würden.“ Jetzt war Frau Klemm doch etwas irritiert, dass er ihr nun so gar keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkte und drehte sich um. Scheinbar kannte sie Frau Kerstens, denn sie nickte grüßend.

Frau Kerstens gab ihr die Hand und drehte sich dann zu Thiel.

„Wollten Sie zu mir?“

Thiel biss die Zähne zusammen. Und versuchte sich dann an einem Lächeln. Es musste ziemlich unglücklich ausgesehen haben, denn Frau Kerstens Gesichtsausdruck wurde fragend.

„Das kann auch bis nach Ihrer Mittagspause warten.“ Er winkte mit der Mappe in seiner Hand ab.

„Kein Problem. Sie erklären mir das eben und ich erledige das dann gleich, wenn ich aus der Kantine zurück bin.“ Sie hielt ihre Hand auf und Thiel starrte die Laufmappe an, die er immer noch fest umklammert hielt. Wie einen Rettungsring auf hoher See. So fühlte er sich gerade auch.

Dann sah er Frau Kerstens an und seine Augen zuckten ganz kurz zu Frau Klemm, die aber keinerlei Anstalten machte zu gehen.

„Äh, ich würde das lieber später ...“ Thiel hasste es, so in die Enge gedrängt zu werden.

Frau Kerstens griff nach der Mappe, aber Thiel ließ sie nicht los. Beide schauten verwirrt, als sie in einer Art Tauziehstellung festgefroren waren. Thiel zog, Frau Kerstens zog und dann ließen sie beide gleichzeitig die Mappe los. Das schmale Mäppchen flog kopfüber zu Boden und bevor einer der beiden reagieren konnte, hatte sich Frau Klemm schon danach gebückt, die Zettel aufgehoben und angeschaut.

Einen langen Moment schien die Zeit für Thiel stillzustehen. Dann prustete Frau Klemm los.

Thiel stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ja ja, witzig witzig. Schon klar. Er kochte jetzt innerlich schon wieder ziemlich. Was nahm die sich eigentlich heraus hier so über ihn zu lachen?

Thiel nahm ihr die Mappe aus den vor Lachen bebenden Händen. Die Staatsanwältin rang nach Luft.

„Na“, erneutes Lachen, „ ... dann wünsch ich Ihnen viel Glück und starke Nerven.“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“ _Mann, Thiel – mach‘ es doch nicht noch schlimmer._ Frau Kerstens schaute verdutzt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Frau Klemm hatte sich jetzt wieder ein wenig beruhigt und schaute ihn geheuchelt ernsthaft an.

„Na, dass Sie besser jetzt schon mal üben für mehr Durchzug in den Ohren zu sorgen.“ Sie drehte sich weg und ging den Gang runter.

„Ach ja?“, rief Thiel ihr lautstark hinterher, „Ich mag es zufällig, wenn Boerne mir was erzählt. Sonst hätte ich ihn ja wohl auch nicht geheiratet.“ Thiel schnaubte. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Frau Kerstens um, die mit offenem Mund dastand.

„Ja, äh, also auf der Steuerkarte müsste eben der Familienstand ... ich hab da die Urkunde beigelegt ... na ja, Sie kriegen das schon hin.“ Und damit drückte er der verdutzten Personalsachbearbeiterin die Mappe in die Hand und flüchtete den Gang runter in Richtung Kantine. Jetzt brauchte er erstmal was Anständiges zum Essen.


End file.
